soturikissatfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Klaanien laki
: : Code of the Clans (vapaasti suomennettuna Klaanien laki, tarkemmin suomennettuna Soturilaki) on kolmas Field guide ja se kertoo soturilaista. Kirjan kannessa ovat Mustatähti, Pitkätähti, Tulitähti ja Leoparditähti. Kirjassa kerrotaan klaanien synnystä, esitellään soturilaki kokonaisuudessaan ja Lehtitassu esittelee erikseen jokaisen soturilain kohdan. Jokaisesta soturilain kohdasta on kertomus tai kaksi. Kertomukset Soturilain ensimmäinen kohta :Puolusta klaaniasi jopa henkesi uhalla. Sinulla voi olla ystäviä muista klaaneista, mutta lojaaliutesi täytyy säilyä klaanillasi. :The Beginning of the Warrior Code (kirjoittajan suom. Soturilain alku) (HUOM! Jotkut nimet eivät ole välttämättä täydellisesti suomennettuja!) :Tuuliklaanin Ruisviiksi ja Jokiklaanin Pilvimarja viettävät aikaa yhdessä. Pilvimarja myöntää Ruisviikselle, että odottaa heidän yhteisiä pentujaan. Hän pelkää, mitä hänen isänsä, Hiillostähti, sanoisi kahden klaanin pennuista. Ruisviiksi tyynnyttelee häntä, huomauttaen että hän on saanut ennenkin olla Jokiklaanin leiriessä, ja että Hiillostähden paras ystävä on Myrskyklaanin Ohdakehäntä, joten tämä kyllä ymmärtäisi. Pilvimarja on huolissaan myös siitä, että Jokiklaani oli syyttänyt Tuuliklaania kalojen varastelusta. Parivaljakko toivoo heidän pentujensa tuovan rauhan klaanien välille. :On kulunut jonkin aikaa. Jokiklaani on syyttänyt Tuuliklaania kahdesti toistamiseen kalavarkauksista, mikä on johtanut taisteluun. Tuuliklaanin varapäällikkö Kivihäntä käskee Tuuliklaanin vetäytyä. Jokiklaanin kissan kiusoiteltua Tuuliklaania taistelu jatkuu. Ruisviiksen klaanitoveri Haukansiipi on hyökkäämäisillään tiinenä olevan Pilvimarjan kimppuun, joten Ruisviiksi taklaa tämän pelastaakseen puolisonsa. Hän julistaa että hän ja Pilvimarja saavat pentuja, ja ettei voisi antaa oman ystävänsä tappaa puolisoaan ja syntymättömiä pentujaan. Siinä samassa eräs jokiklaanilainen hyppää hänen niskaansa ja tappaa hänet. :Kaikkien klaanien päälliköt ovat kokoontuneet Nelipuille partioidensa tuella. Valkotähti, Tomutähti, Hiillostähti, Koivutähti ja Paatsamatähti ovat kaikki samaa mieltä, ettei Ruisviiksi olisi kuollut, jos olisi ollut lojaali klaanilleen. Soturiklaanin ensimmäinen laki keksitään; klaanin pitäisi pitää etusijalla. :Paatsamatähti esittää ongelman: miten klaanit pitäisivät yhteyttä, jos kissat eivät saisi olla läheisiä keskenään ja tulla rajojen yli kertomaan uutisia. Koivutähti ehdottaa, että klaanit tapaisivat Nelipuilla kerran kuussa jakamaan uutisia rauhan vallitessa. Päälliköt suostuvat tähän. Näin alkoivat kokoontumiset ja soturilaki. Soturilain toinen kohta :Älä metsästä tai tunkeile toisen klaanin alueella. : :Finders Keepers (kirjoittajan suom. Löytäjät pitävät) :On kulunut kolme vuodenaikaa siitä, kun klaanit päättivät tavata Nelipuilla kerran kuussa. Kivitähti, Tuuliklaanin uusi päällikkö, Valkotähti, Koivutähti, Hiillostähti ja Varjoklaanin uusi päällikkö, Juovatähti, ovat kokoontuneet Puhujankiven päälle. :Juovatähti valittaa siitä kuinka he eivät saa metsästää Myrskyklaanin reviirillä, vaikka Varjoklaanin reviirillä ei ole tarpeeksi riistaa. :Päälliköiden kinastelun keskeyttää putoava oksa. Se laskeutuu Myrskyklaanin ja Varjoklaanin välille niin, ettei heidän välilleen jää ollenkaan ilmarakoa. :Kivitähti kertoo sen olevan merkki siitä, että vaikka klaanit ovat lähekkäin, ne ovat jokainen oma erillinen klaaninsa. Varjoklaanin täytyisi löytää ruokaa omalta reviiriltään. Juovatähti myöntyy tähän ja soturilain toinen kohta syntyy. :Hunting Fish! (kirjoittajan suom. Kalastamassa!) Soturilain kolmas kohta :Klaaninvanhimmat ja pennut täytyy ruokkia ennen oppilaita ja sotureita. :A Mystical Battle (kirjoittajan suom. Salaperäinen taistelu) :A Dark Path Chosen (kirjoittajan suom. Pimeän tien valitsijat) :On kylmää ja kosteaa. Myrskyklaanissa riehuu viheryskä. Ruoka on vähissä ja Punahäntä ehdottaa Pitkähäntää ja Mustaraitaa lähteä Käärmekiville metsästämään. Täplälehti sanoo myös, että Pitkähäntä voisi tuoda samalla ruokaa sairaalle Unikkoaamulle. Pitkähäntä menee herättämään Mustaraitaa joka ensin ei haluaisi lähteä metsästämään, koska sataa. He menevät Käärmekiville ja Pitkähäntä saa hetken kuluttua metsästettyä oravan. Mustaraita tulee Pitkähännän lähelle ja valittaa kuinka nälkäinen on eikä ole saanut ruokaa pitkään aikaan. Pitkähäntä sanoo siihen, että klaaninvanhimmat ja pennut pitää ruokkia ennen heitä. Mustaraita saa kuitenkin Pitkähännän suostuteltua ja sanoo ettei hän kerro kenellekkään. :He syövät, saavat napattua pari hiirtä ja mustan linnun ja palaavat leiriin. He huomaavat silloin klaaninvanhimpien pesässä makaavan Unikkoaamun, joka on kuollut. Silloin Pitkähäntä muistaa, mitä Täplälehti oli sanonut hänelle. Jos hän ei olisi jäänyt syömään oravaa, Unikkoaamu olisi saanut syötävää eikä olisi kuollut. Mustaraita sanoo, että Unikkoaamu olisi kuitenkin kuollut ja hän oli muutenkin jo vanha. Soturilain neljäs kohta :Riistaa tapetaan vain syötäväksi. Kiitä Tähtiklaania sen elämästä. :Mouse Games (kirjoittajan suom. Hiirileikit) Soturilain viides kohta :Pentujen täytyy olla vähintään kuusikuisia, ennen kuin heistä voi tulla oppilaita. :The Queens Unite (kirjoittajan suom. Kuningattaret liittoutuvat) :The Smallest Warrior (kirjoittajan suom. Sotureista pienin) : Mäyrätassu, erittäin nuori Rikkotähden ajan oppilas saa soturilta iskun taistelussa. Hän kuolee viimeisenä toiveenaan että olisi Tähtiklaanissa soturi. Soturilain kuudes kohta :Uusien sotureiden pitää vahtia leiriä nimitysmenojensa yönä. :A Night of Listening (kirjoittajan suom. Kuuntelemisen yö) :Squirrelflight's Words of Wisdom (kirjoittajan suom. Oravaliidon viisauden sanat) Soturilain seitsemäs kohta :Kissasta ei voi tulla varapäällikköä, ellei hänellä ole ollut vähintään yhtä oppilasta. :Second in Command (kirjoittajan suom. Toisena komennuksessa) Soturilain kahdeksas kohta :Varapäälliköstä tulee päällikkö kun edellinen päällikkö kuolee tai vetäytyy tehtävistään. :Follow My Leader (kirjoittajan suom. Seuraa johtajaani) :Too Late For Regrets: Tallstar Explains (kirjoittajan suom. Liian myöhäistä katua: Pitkätähti selittää) Soturilain yhdeksäs kohta :Varapäällikön kuoltua tai vetäydyttyä eläkkeelle päällikön pitää valita uusi varapäällikkö ennen kuunhuippua. :A Sign from StarClan (kirjoittajan suom. Merkki Tähtiklaanilta) Soturilain kymmenes kohta :Kaikkien neljän klaanin kokoontuminen pidetään täydenkuun yönä rauhan vallitessa. Silloin ei saa esiintyä taistelua klaanien välillä. :The Vanishing Moon (kirjoittajan suom. Katoava kuu) Soturilain yhdestoista kohta :Rajat täytyy tarkistaa ja merkitä joka päivä. Haasta kaikki tunkeilevat kissat. :Poppycloud's Rule (kirjoittajan suom. Poppycloudin sääntö) :Who Goes There? Whitestorm Teaches Border Tactics (kirjoittajan suom. Kuka kulkee siellä? Valkomyrsky opettaa rajataktiikoita) Soturilain kahdestoista kohta :Soturi ei saa laiminlyödä pentuja kivussa tai vaarassa, vaikka kyseinen pentu olisi eri klaanista. :A Loss for All Clans (kirjoittajan suom. Menetys kaikille klaaneille) :A Kit in Trouble! (kirjoittajan suom. Pentu pulassa!) Soturilain kolmastoista kohta :Päällikön sana on soturilaki. :Darkstar's Law (kirjoittajan suom. Tummatähden laki) :An Empty Prayer: Cloudstar Speaks (kirjoittajan suom. Tyhjä rukous: Pilvitähti kertoo) Soturilain neljästoista kohta :Kunnioitettavan soturin ei tarvitse tappaa toisia kissoja voittaakseen taisteluaan, paitsi jos he toimivat soturilain vastaisesti tai se on välttämätöntä itsepuolustukseksi. :The Medicine Cats Decide (kirjoittajan suom. Parantajakissat päättävät) Soturilain viidestoista kohta :Soturi hylkii kotikisujen pehmeää elämää. :Pinestar's Secret (kirjoittajan suom. Mäntytähden salaisuus) :A Change of Heart: Sandstorm Speaks (kirjoittajan suom. Mielenmuutos: Hiekkamyrsky kertoo) Säännöt joita ei hyväksytty soturilakiin :Leafpool Speaks (kirjoittajan suom. Lehtilampi kertoo) :Kaikkia ehdotettuja sääntöjä ei hyväksytty soturilakiin. Sulkatähti ehdotti, että vain kissat, joilla on soturiverta, saavat kuulua klaaneihin. Pöllötähti vastusti lakia, sillä kunhan oli lojaali klaanilleen, muulla ei ollut väliä. :Punarintatähti ehdotti, että klaanit saisivat syödä vain itselleen sopivinta riistaa: Jokiklaani kalaa, Tuuliklaani jäniksiä, Taivasklaani lintuja ja niin edelleen. Kaikki klaanit tyrmäsivät tämän ehdotuksen, sillä lehtikadon aikana ei olisi varaa nirsoilla ruoan suhteen. :Kyyhkystähti ehdotti, että jos ei uskoisi Tähtiklaaniin ja myöntäisi sen kaikkivoipaisuutta, rikkoisi soturilakia. Lähteet ja sitaatit Luokka:Kirjat Luokka:Suomentamattomat kirjat Luokka:Victoria Holmesin kirjoittamat kirjat Luokka:Field Guidet